El demonio del vestuario (Oneshot-lemon)
by Ryuunokaru
Summary: Shinkai le pide a Arakita que le espere en el vestuario cuando ya se hayan ido todos. Sin embargo, llegada la hora, el pelirrojo no aparece y a su compañero no parece agradarle mucho teniendo en cuenta además todo el calor que hacía en aquel momento. ¿Para qué querría Shinkai entones que le esperara?


"Esta tarde pasaré por los vestuarios, espero verte allí Yasutomo, tengo algo que decirte"

Y esas son las únicas palabras que Shinkai le dejó escritas en una pequeña nota de papel en uno de los bolsillos de su maillot. Arakita no tenía ninguna gana de verle, para no variar, pero al fin y al cabo era un miembro de su equipo, y si le dejaba plantado defraudaría a Fukutomi, y eso es algo que sí que no podía permitirse hacer.

Y es por eso mismo que allí estaba, tumbado en uno de los bancos del vestuario con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza, con una mirada perdida al techo con expresión de amargura.

-¡Aaahh! ¡Qué puto calor, joder! Y para colmo ese idiota llega tarde, ¡espero que tenga una buena excusa!

Razón no le faltaba. Era pleno verano y, aunque estuviese en un sitio cubierto, sin ventilador ni aire acondicionado aquel calor que hacía era horrible a la par de insoportable.

-Tsk…

Shinkai ya llegaba con media hora de retraso y seguía sin aparecer ni dar ninguna señal de vida. Ante la impaciencia y el ambiente cargado, el moreno tiró del cuello de su camiseta para que al aflojarse pudiera entrar aire fresco por su torso.

-No me jodas… -Se dijo así mismo mientras se ponía en pie, al notar algo húmedo en su espalda, llevándose una mano de inmediato hacia la misma-. ¡Agh! ¡Tío, lo que me faltaba!

Su camiseta estaba totalmente empapada por la espalda por el sudor al haber estado tumbado tanto tiempo, como también sus axilas. Casi sin dudarlo se quitó rápidamente la camiseta y la tiró al banco con resignación. Puso los brazos en jarra y miró a su alrededor.

-Vale, ¿y ahora qué?

-Y ahora qué… ¿qué? –Habló alguien desde la entrada del vestuario, que no era otro que Shinkai, cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba a Arakita.

Arakita se giró para observarle con aquella mueca de asco tan propia de él. De verdad que Shinkai le desagradaba, pero más le disgustaba esa actitud prepotente que a veces le daba por mostrar.

-¿Ya era hora no? ¿Dónde cojones has estado?

-Hey, calma, calma, Yasutomo –Sonrió ligeramente a la par que le hacía un gesto de stop con ambas manos-. Dónde haya estado no es algo que importe demasiado ahora, ¿no crees?

-¿Ah? ¿¡Cómo no iba a importar!? Me has hecho esperar como un gilipollas, llegas tarde y ni siquiera sé por qué me has reunido aquí. Ya estoy de mal humor, suéltalo ya –se cruzó de brazos-, me estás tocando los cojones, me voy a acabar yendo.

-Oh, vamos… -Se acercó a él el pelirrojo- Estoy más que seguro que a estas alturas ya sabes por qué te he reunido aquí. Y por qué sé que no vas a irte así sin más…

-¿Qué coño…? No te acerques tanto a mí, me repugnas.

-¿Estás seguro de eso…? –Le hizo retroceder unos pasos, tratando de intimidarle un poco-

-He dicho que te apartes joder –le dio un leve empujón-.

-No creo que estés en situación de hacer eso…

Shinkai tenía le tenía arrinconado ya totalmente contra las taquillas del vestuario. A Arakita no le quedó más remedio que mirarle a los ojos, desafiante, pero cuando fue a hacerlo se quedó atónito al ver que en los ojos de su compañero solo se veía un rojo intenso. El azul de sus ojos se había desvanecido casi por completo, era exactamente como cuando se excitaba al concentrarse demasiado en una carrera.

-¿Shinkai…? –le llamó, algo asustado-.

-Estoy seguro que no vas a protestar, ni le dirás ninguna palabra a "Fuku-chan" –le imitó-, ¿me equivoco?

-Tsk… -Desvió la mirada hacia un lado, molesto por aquella pequeña burla-. ¿Decirle el qué exactamente?

El sprinter colocó su mano izquierda sobre la taquilla, mientras que su derecha la colocó bajo el brazo de su compañero, acariciando con su pulgar el torso del otro. Le estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos, con una expresión seria, controlando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos por pequeños que fuesen. No quería que escapase, ni siquiera que lo intentara. Fue bajando aquella mano masajeando delicadamente cada una de las partes por las que iba pasando, siendo más bruto al llegar a la cadera y siguiendo hasta el glúteo, donde le agarró la nalga. Metió su mano en la entrepierna de Arakita y empezó a masajearla a la par que le mordía el cuello, quedando el moreno paralizado por la situación sin saber qué hacer, rojo de vergüenza y placer.

-De esto, Yasutomo, de esto –sonrió-. No quieres que se entere, ¿verdad?

-Quién se va enterar aquí eres tú en cuanto me libre de esto.

-No lo creo...

Shinkai cogió por la cadera a su compañero y le dio la vuelta para que quedase de cara a la pared. Y sin decir nada ambos le comenzó a bajar el pantalón para poder introducir su miembro poco a poco entre las nalgas de Arakita, que estaba rojo entre la vergüenza y la rabia. Y así, una vez habiéndoselo metido ya del todo, comenzó a embestirle una y otra vez con cierta fiereza, sujetándole una mano contra la taquilla y la otra en la cadera para así evitar resistencia alguna. El moreno jadeaba, pero no podía negar que lo estaba disfrutando, a la par de sentirse sucio por que no fuese Fukutomi quien le hiciese pasar ese buen rato.

Al cabo de unos intensos trece minutos el brillo rojo se fue yendo de los ojos de Shinkai y redujo drásticamente su marcha, convirtiendo el sexo en algo mucho más suave y cariñoso, pues realmente nunca quiso hacerle daño a Arakita. No eran pareja, pero tampoco no eran solo compañeros de equipo, ¿amantes tal vez? Pero no era lo que el pelirrojo quería exactamente, aunque sabía que no tenía ninguna esperanza, pues Arakita no podía "ser suyo" nunca. Aquel muchacho que era como un lobo salvaje solo sabía ser amaestrado por el capitán del equipo, y para Shinkai, su único momento para domarlo era cuando salía su parte de demonio. No dar marcha atrás, no dejarse llevar por pensamientos morales, y enfrentarse a la fiera.


End file.
